Tara's Family
by dartblade
Summary: This is the Sequel to Kim Possible Old Enemies. This is the continueation of the fight Tara and Josh had in ch 6 of KPOE and what will happen next. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Tara's Family

Greetings this is a side story to Kim Possible Old Enemies. This starts after chapter six and goes on from there. In this it will talk about Tara and what will happen after the fight she had with Josh and what will happen to Sam.

Hope you enjoy and please read and review.

I don't own Kim Possible only my characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

After the fight Tara went back to her parent's house. At first they were surprised to see their daughter but after she explained what had happened they got her to her old room so she could rest.

---------------------------------------------

Thursday 2nd day of the four kid's suspension and day after Kim and Ron were kidnapped.

In the morning Tara went back to her and Josh's house to get her things. When she got there she checked if anyone was there and found out that Josh had already left for work leaving Sam alone in the house. She went to his room and fond him lying on his bed listening to music.

"Sam honny are you ok?" she asked as she sat down beside him on his bed.

"Yah mom I'm ok." He said sadly.

"You don't sound too good." She responded.

He sighed and said. "Mom are you and dad going to get a divorce?" she looked into his eyes contently saying, "I…I'm not really sure Sam… I mean your father just… I don't know makes me really mad the way he treats other people."

"Especially Mr. Stoppable?" she sighed and said, "Especially Ron. Ugh I don't know what his problem is, Ron's a nice guy and…and…" she started pulling at her hair angrily.

"MOM, MOM! Calm down." Sam said southing his mother.

She calmed down and sighed, "Sorry hun." "It's ok, mom." He said as he hugged her. "So what are you planning to do mom?" she looked at him apologetically. "Well I'm going to move out of this place and go back to my parent's house." She said sadly. "Sorry but this doesn't leave you with much options." "So what exactly do can I do to help?" "Well one thing is you have to choose a which parent you want to stay with for starters." He nodded and asked. "Could I come with you?" she thought for a moment and then said. "I'm sure that my parents wouldn't mind having you live at their house with me. But there is just a problem with room… let be call them."

She stands and goes to the phone on his desk calling her parents house. "Mom, it's Tara, I was just wondering if there was enough room for Samuel to move in as well. Un hu, ok, there is? Great thanks mom we will be there in a few hours. Ok bye."

She then turned back to her son saying. "Well don't just sit there get packing." He nodded and quickly got a large suitcase from his closet and started putting his things in is. She then left the room to do the same for her things.

-----------------------------------------------------------

At noon they went out to Bueno Nacho for lunch. When they got there they ordered their food and sat down.

While they were eating Ned came over and said. "Did you here what happened to Kim and Ron last night?" she turned and said, "Yah, how in the world could that have happened, I mean they never got kidnapped when we were in high school." He nodded and said. "Don't know but you saw the video recording, I guess since those two have not been on a mission since they were in university." She took a bit from her chimarito and said, "I heard they did some small time missions but nothing as big as they usually did. Hope they are ok." "Yah me too." Ned went back to the counter to help the new employees with some of the customers.

When they were done eating they went back home and started to put the stuff in the trunk of Tara's car. When they were done she wrote Josh a letter saying that Sam was with her and she left it on the kitchen table. They both got into the car and left for Tara's parent's house.

When they got there they were greeted by Tara's parents.

Mrs. King came up to Sam and gave him a hug saying. "Oh hi there Sammy hope your doing ok."

"I'm doing fine grandma." He said as he hugged her back.

Then Mr. King helped his daughter and his grand-son bring their bags into the house while Mrs. King shows them where to put them. They then start to unpack and settle into their new home.

-----------------------------------------------------

When it was dinner time Tara's mom called them all into the kitchen to eat.

While they were eating Mrs. King asks. "Samuel why were you at home earlier? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Sam looked towards his mother wondering if he should tell them what happened or not. Tara sees this and sighs, "He got into a fight with the Stoppable kids." Both of them gasped. "You mean your friends Kim and Ron? Now why would you go and do something like that?" Mrs. King asked.

"Well Brenda was making fun of their parents and all of a sudden Scarlet had knocked her to the ground and…well…I sort of…defender her by…punching her back and calling her a bitch." Both grandparents looked at him surprised and then looked at Tara how just frowned. "Well I can see why you would fight but still… attacking a girl isn't exactly the smartest thing to do." Mrs. King eyed her husband. "What I'm just telling him that he shouldn't hit a girl." Tara and her mother both looked at him now.

"Anyways all four of them were suspended for the rest of the week." Tara finished.

"So you won't be going to school tomorrow?" Mr. King asked.

"Yah, pretty much." Sam answered.

"Well then I suggest you finish your work so that you can help me at work tomorrow, if you like." Mr. King said.

Sam smiled and said. "That would be fun grandpa, can I go mom?" Tara just smiled, "Of course you can hunny."

They continued to talk about some things while eating.

---------------------------------------------------

When dinner was done Sam went to his room while Tara helped her mother wash the dishes. Mr. King went to the living room to watch the news when something catches his eye.

"Everyone, come here quickly!" he yelled.

The three of them came rushing in saying, "What's the problem hun?" "Yah dad what's up?"

He pointed to the screen and said, "Take a look at this." They all turned to look at the TV.

"This is news reporter Aryana Genji reporting from an island in the Caribbean. I'm here at the scene where Team Possible has just been rescued by a group effort from Global Justice, the W.P.A.D. and the rest of Team Possible." It then shows Kim, Ron, John, Scarlet, Jim and Tim, John, Jason and some other GJ agents. "It has been confirmed that Dr. Drakken and Shego have been captured and are in custody. And now I'm here with Team Possible founder Kim Pos… I mean Kim Stoppable." "Hi Aryana, and hi everyone out there." Kim said into the camera. "Kim can I ask who are these young teens are?" she was pointing at John and Scarlet.

"Well that's simply Aryana, they're my kids John and Scarlet." She said as she pointed to each of them. "They came with my brothers to save us." She said with a grin. "Amazing, tell me have they been on the team long." "Oh no this was there first mission."

The reporter went on asking Kim questions until she was done and signed off.

Tara then shouts. "BOOYAH! THERE OK!" she hugs her son tightly as they celebrated.

------------------------------------------------------

In the Flag house

The Flags were watching the news when they saw the report.

Brick said. "All right they're ok." Bonnie just frowned and said, "What ever." While Brenda just sat there with a frown knowing when they got back to school everyone would talk about how John and Scarlet were on the news.

-----------------------------------------------------

In the Mankey house

Josh had come home and found the letter and just crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. He was eating in the living room when he saw the report and just shut it off thinking. "Damn that Stoppable."

----------------------------------------------------

Well there is the first chapter of this story. There are some things in there I didn't put into Kim Possible Old Enemies but that's ok I think it works better this way.

Hope you liked it and will continue to read this along with my other stories. Please Read and Review.

Chapter 2 coming soon hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara's Family

Greetings hope everyone liked the last chapter of Kim Possible Old Enemies because it's over! This story is now officially the sequel to that story even though it starts a bit earlier then a sequel would start hope that's ok.

I don't own Kim Possible only my Characters.

Now without further interruption here is the second chapter.

---------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Josh called Tara the next day to schedule a meeting with their lawyers. When they got there they argue about everything they own the house, the car, the money, and most important Sam. They fight for hour trying to best the other in an all out war of words. They spend the hole next three days arguing while Sam is still in the care for Tara's parents.

---------------------------

On Monday

Sam goes to school gloomy but at the time no one seems to care because they are all crowding around John and Scarlet asking those questions about their mission. He wanted to talk to them to apologies but he couldn't get to them because of the crowds so he thought he would catch them after school.

He goes to his locker to get his books. While at his locker, "Hi there hunny." Sam turns around to be engulfed in a hug from Brenda. "Oh…hi Brenda." She looked at him a bit surprised, "Is something wrong?" he looked at him sadly, "Um…it's…not that important." "Are you sure you look down. C'mon you can tell me, pleeeaaaassseee." He looked at her again and just sighed, "Are you sure you want to here this?" she nodded, "Ok…um…my parents…are getting a…" he looks down at the floor, "…divorce." She looks at him wide eyed.

Bbbbbrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg!

Sam looks up and then says, "We'd better hurry if we don't want Barkin on are backs." She nodded and they went to their first class.

-----------------------

During class Sam stayed the same, gloomy but he finished his work none the less. While Brenda talked to him about how dumb it was that everyone was swarming around John and Scarlet, but he just ignored her. He was too busy thinking about his parents and what would happen. It was like that for the next few classes until lunch.

---------------------

At lunch he sat by himself while Brenda was talking with the other cheer squad members because they were missing their captain and one other member.

He just sat there eating when, "Hi Sam." He was caught off guard and turned around to see John and Scarlet standing behind him. He backed up a bit saying, "Um…hi Scarlet, hi John." He looked at both of them a bit scared then he said, "Um…look…um…Scarlet I'm really sorry for punching you the other day and…" she silenced him with a hand. "It's no big, I'm over it." He looked at her wide eyed, "A-are you sure…I mean I did hit you pretty hard and…" she silenced him again, "Really it's ok and I think John has something to say to? Don't you John?" she nudged him and he said. "Yah…um sorry for punching you too last week, hope you can for give me, and I hope we can be friends." He put out his hand and smiled. Sam hesitated but took the hand and shacks it and he did the same for Scarlet.

Scarlet then asked, "So Sam…um you looked a bit down, hope you don't mind me asking but what happened?" Sam's face became grim and he looked down at his feet, "M-my…parents are getting a divorce."

"WHAT!" She yells getting some peoples attention. She just waved and went back to look at Sam. "W-what happened?" she asked with concern.

Unfortunately after her little outburst she got the attention of Sam's girlfriend Brenda and she came over saying, "What are you doing now Stoppable trying to harass my boyfriend more?" she said while giving Scarlet a hard glare.

"Calm down Brenda, we're just asking him what happened." John calmly replied getting another glare from her.

"It's ok Brenda." Sam said reassuring her. "Ok…but if they start getting annoying just let me now." She sat down beside him wanting to listen to the story.

"So what did happen and when did it happen?' John asked.

"Well…um hope this doesn't insulate you or anything but it…happened after my dad saw you guys on the news…and he sort of wigged out." He said sadly.

"W-why would that cause your parents to divorce?" Scarlet questioned.

"Because you were on the news, if you ask me that would make anyone want to get a divorce." Brenda spat out.

Sam shot her a look which told her to be quite, "Sorry for B's manners, anyways I'm not really sure, all I know is when my dad saw you I heard him saying this about your dad, don't know what's that about, personally I think your dads hilarious. Then mom starts asking him why he is so mean to him and they just started yelling at each other and then dad said that the only reason he got together with her is to make your mom jealous and that's when mom had it and left." They all looked at him shock and surprised.

"Oh…my…" Scarlet started, "…gosh." John finished.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Scarlet stated hysterically while jumping up and down, "I'm soooo sorry…I-I hope it wasn't anything we did?"

"Nononononono." Sam exclaimed, "I don't blame you guys for it," they both started at him, "Seriously I don't." he said while holding his hands up.

"A-are…y-you sure? I mean you can be mad at us, we would understand." John said less hysterical then his younger sister.

"Yah seriously I don't blame you guys, it's…um…ok, really." They both calmed down. Brenda was still looking shocked when the bell rang and they all returned to relatively normal status.

Sam says, "Um…I think we should head to class before Mr. Barkin gets us." They all nod and start for their lockers.

During the rest of the day John and Scarlet were both thinking the relatively same think, "Hope it's nothing we did." "Man hopes nothing we did cause this."

-----------------------------

After school since everyone was suspended form their respected sports they all with Mark and Amy went to Bueno Nacho on the invitation of the Stoppables. Even though Brenda didn't like them she went just to consol Sam. When the six of them get there thy first order some food and then they sit down to talk.

"So…." Scarlet says, "Oh for goodness sacks just spit it out!" Brenda spat out.

"Well…um…well…" she scratched the back of her neck, "I'm really sorry for what happened…and…I hope that we weren't the cause of it." John nods in agreement.

Sam just gives a weak grin, "Don't worry guys, I don't think it had anything to do with you guys, but if it was the problem I don't blame you." They both smiled, "Thanks." "Eh as your mom would say, no big." They all laughed at that.

Just then Ron Stoppable walks in and sees them. "Hey kids, what's happening?" he grinned as he walked up to them.

"Hi dad." "Hi Mr. S." they all responded. He then looked and saw Sam and Brenda. "Oh hey Sam, Brenda, what's up?" they both looked at him a bit surprised. "Oh…hello Mr. Stoppable." Brenda responded, "Hi there Mr. Stoppable." Sam said in a low voice and a hint of sadness. Ron caught this though, "Um…is there something wrong?" he looks at the six contently then he returns his gaze to Sam. Sam then sighs and says, "Um Mr. Stoppable can I talk with you…alone?" Ron then looks at him and then to the others, he nods and leads the boy outside.

When they get outside Ron faces him and asks, "Soo.what's the sitch?" Sam looks at him then sighs again, "Well um….Mr. Stoppable what exactly did you do to my dad back in high school?" Ron looks at him with confusion. "W-why would you ask something like that?" Ron looked down at the boy, "Well…um…" Ron puts his hands on his shoulders saying, "C'mon Sammy just spit it out, and don't worry I don't bite." Sam broke a small smile at this, "Well…um Mr. S…my parents are…are…they are getting a divorce." Ron looks at him a little stunned.

He then says a bit hysterical, "Why would they do that? I mean c'mon they been together for a long time and they just up and divorce, what's up with that?" Now Sam looks at him shocked at his response, "Um…Mr. S I thought you hated my dad?" Ron returns his gaze to Sam saying, "Well sure I hated him, but that doesn't mean I didn't support the marriage, and besides Kim, Tara was the only other cheer leader how was nice to me, even after I saved them all." Ron then took a breath and continued, "Look Sam, I'm going to go see if I can help your parents solve this problem…even though I don't really like your dad that much, and please don't blade this on me and…"

"Wowowowo, Mr. S don't worry I don't blame you for this." Ron stops his rant and looks at him, "R-really?" Sam smiles, "Really." Ron then puts his arms in the air, "BOOYAH! Thanks Sam, and I promise to try and help your parents out as best I can." "Thanks." "Eh as my wife always says, No Big." Ron then chuckles, "But first let's goes back inside so you can finish your meal and I can finish some work, k?" Sam just smiles and nods.

They both go back inside and Sam joins the others back at the table to finish his food while Ron goes to the back office to get some work done.

----------------------------------------------------

Well there is Chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it, please Read and Review. Chapter 3 coming sooner or later lol.

Thanks to the people who review my stories. Zaratan, Potterprincess101 and you too Mark lol and to others that review my story thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Tara's Family

HI everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while but I was too busy with homework and test and stuff. Anyways hope you liked Ch 3 of MFE anyways finally here is Chapter 3!

I don't own Kim Possible, wish I did then I would have so much fun making new episodes lol and I'd employ my friends and you guys know who you are. (Zaratan, Swanprincess, Potterprinces and others that if forgot sorry)

----------------------------

Chapter 3

After hours of fighting Tara and Josh decide to take a break and continue the fight the next day. Josh heads home while Tara goes to Bueno Nacho to get a quick bite to eat. When she gets there she is surprised to see Sam and the others there. She does not wish to disturb them so she does not go over to them, instead she goes to the counter and is surprised to find Ron at the counter.

"Hey there Tara what can I get you?" he smiles his goofy grin but it does not have its usual effect of making people smile.

"H-hey Ron." She says sadly while looking down at her feet. Ron knowing what's up says, "Hey um Tara…" she looks up at him, "Um…I…I think I know what's on your mind." She looks at him sadly. "Um…Sam told me." She then looks back down and says, "Look Ron I…" but Ron puts a finger to her mouth silencing her. "Come on into my office, we can talk privately there." She nods and follows him behind the counter into a small office.

Ron closes the door after Tara comes through and then offers her a seat which she gladly takes. It stays silent for a few minutes until Tara decides to break it. "Look Ron…I…I don't blame you for what happened and…" she doesn't finish because she starts breaking down in sobs. Ron moves to her side and embraces her saying, "Hey that's exactly what Sam told me." She then looks up into those chocolate brown eyes and starts to calm down a bit. "T-this is…s-so h-hard R-Ron." She starts to sob again against his chest while he holds her close. "I know Tara…I know." He says while rubbing her back. "But you don't have to worry…because you have friends who want to help you." Tara looks up at him again. "R-really?" He smiles at her saying. "Really, me and Kim…as soon as I tell her." She then starts to calm down and eventually stops crying.

"T-thanks Ron." She hugs him again. "Hey, as Kim says, no big." He gives his goofy grin and this time gets her to smile back at her. "Now let's go get you something to eat, I believe that is the reason you came here is it not?" She nods and they both exit the office.

When they exit the office Tara forgot about Sam being in the restaurant and this time is seen by Brenda. "Hey Sam, look it's your mom!" they all turn and see Tara coming out from behind the counter and Ron standing right behind her.

Sam then gets up and starts towards her with everyone following. After Ron gives Tara her food she turns around only to see Sam and the others standing right in front of her. Tara and Sam look at each other for a few seconds before Sam ask, "So…um mom…what happened?" Tara sighs and says; "Nothing yet…your father is being stubborn and stupid." she then looks at Ron. "Um…thanks Ron how much?" Ron just grins and says. "Nada." She looks at him confused. "A-are you sure? I mean I can pay for it…" Ron stops her and says. "It's alright I'll put it on your tab." He grins again making her smile. "Thanks again Ron." "No big."

She turns back to the kids saying. "So hun…ready to go home? Or will we be hanging with your friends?" Sam looks at his friends behind him and then he turns back to his mom saying. "Actually…I think I will come with you mom." She nods and says. "I will meet you in the car it's in the parking lot." She turns back to Ron and says. "Thanks again Ron, and see ya." Ron just smiles and waves back. She then heads out to her car.

Sam then turns to the others saying, "I'll catch ya guys tomorrow." They all nod and then he turns to Brenda and gives her a kiss, "Call ya tonight?" "Definitely." He then nods and heads out to his mom's car.

Ron then says, "Well guys you going to stand there all day?" they all look at Ron and then he laughs. "Anyways I'm going home now would you guys like a lift or do you prefer walking home?"

"RIDE, PLEASE!" They all yell at once making them all laugh.

"Ok, ok everyone to…" he points outside, "…THE FERRET MOBILE!" Then he runs off making them all groan. They all follow him into the minivan and they start for home.

----------------------------------

The minivan pulls up in front of the Stoppable house and stops. The occupants get our and head inside and when they get inside they find Kim cooking dinner.

"Hey mom." Scarlet said in a tone that usually meant something was wrong.

"What seems to be the problem hun?" Kim asks while turning around to give her daughter a hug.

"I think we should let dad tell you." John said as he entered the kitchen.

Kim looks towards Ron as he enters the kitchen saying, "What's the sitch Ron?"

Ron walks in the door and stops in front of Kim, "Well…um…eh…how do I put this…?"

She eyes him while folding her arms in front of her chest and starts tapping her foot. This along with the look of concern in her eyes gets Ron to tell her everything that Sam had told him and also what happened at Bueno Nacho today. Along with this John and Scarlet tell them what they know and when their done explaining Kim's eyes are wide in surprise.

"SAY WHAT!" Kim yelled furiously knocking over a chair and scarring everyone. "Are you trying to tell me that the only reason Josh married Tara was to get at me?" Her voice had calmed down a bit, "And that bastard just gets up and divorces her? And now of all times, they've been together almost as long as we have, and he just divorces her?"

Ron knew too well that Kim was in one of her famous rants and would not shut up until she had let out enough steam. John and Scarlet both knew of their mothers ranting sessions from Ron and they both along with Ron and Rufus just sat there staring and listening to Kim go on and on. Eventually she calmed down and sat back in her chair exhausted from her ten minute rant and pacing around the room for just as long.

When they were sure she was done Scarlet asked, "So what are we going to do about it?" They all sat there thinking for a few minutes.

All of a sudden, "I've got it!" They all turned and look at Ron content on hearing his idea. "Let's call John and ask if he can get a good lawyer here to help Tara." They looked at him a bit bewildered about the idea.

"But how is getting her another lawyer going to help?" John asked, "Ya she already has one dad." Scarlet finished.

Kim looked contently at her husband, "Well Ron, how is getting Tara a better lawyer going to help?"

Ron then frowned saying, "Well…um…eh…" They all stared at him secularly, "Eh ok, ok, I'm not exactly sure how that's going to help just yet but don't worry I will figure it out."

They all looked at him dumfounded and then they all groaned.

----------------------------------

Tara and Sam had gone home after Bueno Nacho and were having dinner with her parents.

Mrs. King spoke up, "So dear how is everything going?" Tara looked at her mother puzzled at her question because she thought that her mother knew how everything was going, terrible. Mrs. King then noticed the confusion in her daughter's eyes and chuckled to herself, before she made her question clearer, "I mean with the lawyers dear." "Oh..." Tara rolled her eyes at how dumb she was, then she looked down at her food then said, "Ya…um…well not so good, I lost the house." They all looked at her disappointed at the news. "Well that's ok, a house is a house, but a real home is with your family." Mrs. King stated. Tara sighed, "Ya I know…it's just that…that house holds a lot of memories for me." Her parents nodded in agreement. Mr. King broke in, "Well what did you get in exchanged for the house?" Tara growled this time, "Not much, I pretty much got ripped off. That damn lawyer of his is cheapskate and the one I've got is not that good."

"What? That's not fair, we need to get you a new lawyer." Mrs. King replied angrily.

"I'd love to but I can't afford a new one." She looked gloomier then the day she came home. She then spoke in a quite and scared voice, "At this rate I wont come out of this with much…and…and I'm scared because…because I may lose my only child." She final broke down and clung to her father crying into his chest.

Her parents tried soothing her but it didn't do much. They all looked shocked and scared but no one looked more scared then Sam as he sat in his chair spoon halfway to his mouth. He put his spoon back down and looked at his distraught mother and thought, "My god no! I don't want to have to live with dad for the rest of my life, there has got to be something I can do?" He then put his figure to his chin in a thinking fashion then, "That's it! Mom, mom I have an idea!" Tara looked at her son with a hopeful look in her eyes which told Sam to continue. "Lets ask Mr. Stoppable for help, after all he did say he wanted to help right?"

Tara then thought for a second then said. "I, I don't know about this Sam, I mean they're my friends I can't ask them to…" Sam interrupted her, "Mom." He said in a stern voice which made everyone look at him with more vigor. "Mr. Stoppable offered his help, to me and to you. They're friends and they are nice people, why wouldn't want to ask them for help? I mean after all their whole family lives to help, you should know that better then me, after all you did go to school with them."

Tara just looked at her son then looked at her parents who nodded back at her. She then smiled and said, "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go ask." She got up and got her keys off the counter then turned to Sam, "You coming or not?" he just grinned and followed her to the car and off to the Stoppable home.

------------------------------------------

Mean while at the Mankey residence Josh sat on the coach smiling to himself, then he said. "Ha everything is going perfect with that lawyer I got for that bitch she wont be able to get anything important to her HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed manically.

------------------------------------

Well, well, well I finally updated this chapter I'm so happy!

I just want to thank the few people that review my story you guys rock in stereo! Well I hope you like this chapter because it took me a long time to write it lol. Well next chapter will be either for MFE or TF because they are both on chapter three so I will have to decide on which.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Please and thank you for reading lol


	4. Chapter 4

Tara's Family

Hi everyone looks like this chapter came faster then the last lol well anyways thanks to the few people who review my stories.

I always forget to put the disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible only my characters and ideas

Well here goes the story lol

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

At the Stoppable house the door rang they were still talking about what they could do to help and almost didn't hear the door bell ring. Ron went to open the door leaving his food unguarded Rufus quickly stormed the plate and gobbled up the food and lay there belly up. Ron opened to door wondering who it could be.

When he opened to door he smiled saying, "Hey Tara, Sam! What a surprise we were just talking about you. Come in, come in."

Tara smiled back saying, "Thanks Ron."

When they walk into the kitchen everyone is surprised to see Tara and Sam. "Hey Tara." "Hi Sam." "Hi man." "Hello everyone." "Hey guys." They all greeted.

"What are you guys doing here so late?" Kim asked quizingly.

Ron pulled out two extra seats for them and they sat down. "Well…um…we came to ask for some help." Tara replied.

Ron smiled saying, "Of course you did, after all why would we offer it if we didn't mean it?" he looks to his family and everyone nods in agreement. "So what did you need?" Kim asked.

"Well first of all I think there is something up with my lawyer." Tara said sadly, "What do you mean by that?" Ron asked, Tara thought "Well I'm not sure but for some reason it seams to me that he's not very good." John looked confused, "But aren't all lawyers supposed to be good at their job? I mean they wouldn't get it if they weren't good right?" "Well not exactly, I mean shey could have passed the test but they may not be very good." Scarlet answered.

"Exactly my point, I don't know where he came from? I just called the lawyer I had and that's him." Tara shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"Well who is the one paying for the lawyers?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Josh but…" Tara was interrupted by Ron, "HA! And that's the problem right there." Everyone looked confused at the statement.

"What do you mean Mr. Stoppable?" Sam asked with quizzing eyes.

Everyone looked at Ron, "Simple really, monkey boy is doing one of two things." While sticking up a finger he says, "One, he got you a bad lawyer or…" sticking up a second finger, "Two he is paying off your original lawyer to act stupid so you cant get anything out of the divorce." He then picked up his fork to take a bite out of his food when he looks down and sees a bloated Rufus lying on his plate. "Hey!" Rufus just smiled and ran of the table into another room.

Everyone was thinking about wat Ron said and when Ron yelled Kim giggled and said to her dejected husband. "Oh don't worry Ron there is still plenty of food in the pot." "Thanks Kim, be right back." Ron stands up and heads to the oven to get more food.

While he is doing this Scarlet says, "You know…that sort of makes sense doesn't it?"

Tara thought for a second saying, "Well…it isn't out of the realm of the possible…"

Kim grinned saying, "And in this family, Anything is Possible for a Possible." They all nod to this.

"So if that's the case what do we do?" Sam asked scratching his head.

"Simple, you get a new lawyer." John says eagerly.

"The only problem with that is I can't afford another lawyer." Tara frowned.

"Ah but that's were your wrong." Ron said with a grin getting confused looks from Tara and Sam.

"What do you mean Ron?" Tara asked suspiciously. "Ya Mr. S, I mean you offered to help but I didn't think you would go and get a new lawyer with your own money."

Ron still smiling says, "Still wrong, it's not my money more like…a favor from a friend." They are still confused, "All you have to do is say the word and it shall be done." Ron pulls out a Kimmunicator.

Tara looks around at Kim and sees a nod and smile from her. She looks back at Ron and says, "Alright."

-------------------------------

At W.P.A.D. Headquarters Assistant Director John Tee sat at his desk when the door opens to reveal a women with blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

John looks up and smiles, "Well hello there Director, what can I help you?"

She smiles back and replies, "Heh I bet you would," she giggles, "I'm just checking up on you." She came up and sat in his lab giving him a passionate kiss.

"Hey you know me Crystal always trying to help." John still smiling back

"Yah help so much that you end up getting a couple of promotions and ending up my second in command? Ha that's funny love." She returned the smile. "So what's going on with those reports?"

"Eh simple stuff, agent Yin and Cornwall reported in and solved that little diplomatic problem out in Nigeria, Simon and Daniela found that missing freighter, you know same old same old." John replied exasperating everything.

"Board much?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very actually." He said sagging his shoulders.

"That's what happens when you get higher up, you end up doing a little more desk work, you'll get used to it believe me" She gave a small smile.

"Ya ok I just wish that there was something a bit more interesting to do but…" he was interrupted by his personal communicator. He pulled it out and activated it and smiled when he saw the face of a blond haired man with brown eyes. "Well, well, well, hey Ron what's up? How is everyone?"

Ron smiled back saying, "Hey John, hey Crystal you look good."

She smiled saying, "Thanks Ron."

In the background they heard Kim say, "Hey Ron! Pay attention!" they heard giggles in the background.

"Oh sorry, anyways ya everyone is doing good and things are going great expect for one thing…" he stared frowning by the end of his sentence.

"And that's why your calling me right?" he chuckles at Ron's face, "Don't worry man I'm not turning ya down just putting a little emphasis on things." He chuckles again, "So Ron what'd you need?"

"Well I was wondering if you've got anyone that's good with law skills because we need a lawyer." Ron answered while looking away from the screen.

John was confused and a bit shocked at the request, "You need a lawyer? What happened you guys lost all your money or something?" He looked to Crystal who also looked a bit confused and shocked.

"NO, NO, NO!" Ron's eyes become like saucers and he starts laughing very loudly,

In the background John and Crystal could hear laughter and looked at each other and then back at Ron.

"HAHA…hang on…gahaha…I can't…haha…here Kim…HAHAHA!" Ron laughs as he hands the Kimmunicator to Kim who is also laughing but more controlled.

She shakes her head, "Hey guys, anyways we need a lawyer for our friend Tara and…"

Ron interrupts, "GAHAHAHA…it's…just…to…funny…HAHAHA!"

Kim rolls her eyes continuing, "Ya anyways we need a lawyer for our friend Tara because the one she has now is either being paid off by her husband or seriously needs to go back to school." "GAHAHAHA!" Kim looks away from the screen for a sec glaring at Ron, "HEY HIENA BOY YOU MIND SHUTTING UP?" Ron tries to calm down but cant so he goes into the living room.

"Ya anyways so you think you guys can help?" Kim asks with hopeful eyes.

John looks at Crystal and gets a nod, he looks back and Kim and says, "Give us ten minutes to get there and we can talk better alright?" "Ok that sounds good see you in ten."

----------------

Ten minutes later a silent VTOL lands in the Stoppable's backyard and two figures walk down the ramp towards the backdoor knocking on it.

Kim comes to the door and opens it to reveal John and Crystal. "Hey guys what took you?" she asked while smiling.

They both laugh at this, "What ten minutes too long for you Kim?" John grins back.

"No, no just wanted to annoy you." This gets another laugh from the three.

"Well let's get down to business shall we?" Crystal suggests.

Kim nods and leads them into the living room where they see Ron, his two kids and another women with a young man sitting beside her.

"Hey guys what took you?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Eh not again." The three laugh again while getting confused looks from the others.

"We miss something funny?" John asked looking at his sister, "Don't ask me."

"Never mind kids right now let's get to business shall we?" Kim says while sitting down beside Ron. John and Crystal sit in another small sofa coach in the room. "So before we do anything you mind telling us all the facts?" John asked looking towards Kim.

"O ya, well for starters this is Tara Mankey and her son Samuel." Kim introducing the two blonds sitting on her living room coach.

"Hello nice to meet you, Director Crystal Stone of W.P.A.D. and my assistant/boyfriend Assistant Director John Tee." Crystal introduced them selves.

"Hi I saw you John on the news with Kim and the others a few days back." Tara said with a small smile.

"Alright then so the reason we were called here is to help you Mrs…Mankey was it?" John asked.

"Actually just call me Tara and I intend on getting my name changed back to King." She said smugly.

"Alright then, so the reason you need a new lawyer is?" John continued.

"Because my bastard of a husband got me horrible lawyer and I can't do anything about it." She replied sadly.

"And we called you to see if we could get a new one for her." Kim said.

"So that's all you need?" John asked contently getting a nod from them. He looks at his boss and gets a grin.

"Alright then simply as that and it's done eh? All we will have to do is a bit of research on your husband and your lawyer if that's ok with you…Tara right?" John started with a grin which then turned to one of forgetfulness.

Tara just smiled, "Yes and do what ever you need and thank you for helping a total stranger."

"No trouble at all, after all the organization was made to help people." Crystal said while they stood up. "Agent Melissa Anjos will meet you at your choice…" she then stops and says, "By the way where are you staying now? So that I can tell Melissa where to meet you."

"My parents house 4973 Major Str." Tara replied while standing to shake their hands.

"Alright then she will be there in the morning oh and before I forget here you go." Crystal gives her a small device that looks like a game boy advanced but better screen and more buttons. "This is so you can call us if you need to." She then turns back to Kim and Ron, "Well nice seeing you guys again will be around, good night to you all." She says while heading out the back door.

"Ya see you guys and thanks again." Ron says.

"As you guys say no big, catch ya on the flip side." John waves as he exits the house.

"Finally things are looking good for a change." Sam sighed happily.

"I hope so dear, I truly hope so." Tara said while hugger her son.

-----------------------

Tara and Same went back to Tara's parents' house ten minutes later going to bed because it was already late even though

------------------------

Josh still sitting watching TV continues to marvel at his so called genius not knowing that the tables are suddenly going to turn.

----------------------

Finally done lol I hope you enjoy reading this because it took me a nice long while to write please review!

Anyways that's all I got to say well bye bye now!


	5. Chapter 5

Tara's Family Ch 5

Hi everyone sorry for the very long wait major writer's block and school is getting to me. Anyways thanks to the people who actually read and review my fics you guys rock!

Now here we go!

Don't own Kim Possible

--------------------------------

Chapter 5

In the morning a white Sedan pulled up in front of the King residence. The car contained two passengers a tall woman with dark brown wavy hair down to her shoulders and a slightly shorter woman with bright red hair cut short.

"This the place Sue?" the tall brown haired women asked.

"Yes according to the address this should be the place." The women known as Sue replied.

"Alright then come on." She said as she got out of the car and started to walk towards the door Sue quickly following. When she got to the door she knocked and a few seconds later a woman with blond-grey hair answered the door. "Excuse me but would this be the King residence?" she asked politely with a smile.

The women smiled back and said, "Yes this is and who may I ask are you and what is your business at my home?" she questioned.

"I am Agent Melissa Anjos and this is Agent Susan Randal we're from W.P.A.D and are here on request of the Stoppable family to help a Miss. Tara King, would that be you?" Melissa introduced herself then Sue and explained their reason for being there and then asked her a question.

The old women chuckled at this and said, "Oh no, no, I'm Sandra King, Tara is my daughter please come in she's been expecting you." She moved to the side and ushered them in.

Melissa walked in followed by Sue then Sandra King. They walked into the kitchen where they saw three people. One a man presumably Sandra's husband, a younger women they assumed to be Tara and a young teen.

Sandra introduced them to everyone. "Agent Anjos, Agent Randal this is my husband Tomas, our daughter Tara and her son Samuel. Everyone these are the Agents Melissa Anjos and Susan Randal from W.P.A.D." everyone shock hands.

"Hello Tara, Agent Anjos but you can just call me Melissa; I hope we're not disturbing you coming this early." Melissa said as she shock Tara's hand.

"Oh it's no big I was getting ready to drop of Sam and then head over to the case room." Tara smiled back as she finished shaker her hand.

"Well then why don't we drive you over so we don't have to take two cars?" Sue questioned looking at Tara then to Melissa who nodded.

"Okay that's fine we just have to head down to the school then we're off." Tara said walking around the table grabbing her purse and leaving her car keys on the counter. "Shall we be off?" she asked motioning for then to head out the door.

Sue went out followed by Melissa and Sam and finally Tara who waved to her parents and then shut the door behind her.

---------------

At Middleton High School John, Scarlet, Amy and Mark were just sitting outside talking among themselves when they saw the white Sudan pull up and Sam came out.

"Cya later mom good luck." Sam waved to his mother as he shut the door and the car drove off.

"Hey Sam, over here!" He turned around to see Scarlet waving him over.

"Hey guys how are you this morning?" He asked casually looking at each of them.

"Eh same old, same old." John answered getting nods from everyone.

"Ya nothing really interesting is going on right now." Mark replied looking around to see if anything interesting was going on.

Amy was leaning on John's shoulder, "Well there is that dance on Friday, that's something to look forward to." She said with a gleeful smile.

"Oh ya I forgot about that." Sam answered rubbing his chin.

"Thinking of asking Brenda to the dance?" Scarlet asked with a sly smile.

"Umm…maybe why do you ask?" He scratched the back of his neck while answering.

"Well for one thing she's coming up behind you." Mark pointed out making Sam turn around to come face to face with Brenda.

"Oh uh h-hey Brenda w-who are you this morning?" Sam asked hesitantly still scratching the back of his neck.

She just smiled, "Oh I'm doing well this morning just wanted to see how you were doing?" she continued to smile at him.

"Um y-ya um…Brenda you seem a bit more cheerful then usual did something happen?" Sam asked trying to lessen the gaze that she was forcing on him.

"Oh nothing really…" she replied playfully while she continued to smile, "I'm just wondering who your going to take to the dance on Friday that's all." She looked at him straight in the eye as if messaging him.

John nudged him causing him to come out of his trance, "Oh, oh ya! Now I remember who I'm talking to the dance." He replied eagerly getting looks from everyone including Brenda. "She's about yay high," holding his hand to be right beside Brenda's head, "Has brunet string-like hair, " ruffling her hair with her hand, "and she is standing right in front of me." He finished with a wide grin, "Do you know who I'm going to ask?" he looked straight into her eyes with the grin still on his face.

Brenda had a big grin on her face saying, "Oh I think I can make a guess." Looking back at him eagerly.

They stared at each other intently for a few minutes before the bell rang interrupting them.

"Well guys as much as we'd love to stay and watch your guys stare at each other for the rest of the day but if we don't get to class Mr. B is going to put us all in detention if we don't hurry!" Scarlet first said with a grin and finished with a slight panicked looked causing everyone to start scrambling for their first classes.

----------------

Mean while at Middleton Court House Tara, Melissa and Sue arrive and enter the room where Josh was waiting. When the door opened Josh his lawyer Mr. Tom Kuddie, Tara's lawyer Mr. Marco Saw and Mr. Mark Rano the man acting as judge all looked up to see Tara walking in followed by two other women.

Josh was surprised at this and blurted, "What's this Tara a new lawyer?" Josh joked because he knew for a fact that she didn't have the money to hire a new lawyer let alone two, thus his plan would succeed.

Tara just smile, "Actually yes they are." She then turned to Mr. Saw, "Marco thanks and all that but as of right now you're fired." Marco looked shocked but not as much as Josh was, "Henceforth you are now free to go." She said this all with a smile on her face and a calm tone of voice.

Josh became furious, "How is this possible? I know for a fact that you don't have the money to hire a new lawyer so who are these two?" he had stood up glaring at her with as much hate as possible but all it did was get her to glare back with just as much ferocity.

She finished glaring at him and then she put on an evil grin, "Oh you know anything's Possible for a Possible."

It suddenly clicked in Josh's head as he remembered where he first heard that saying, "Stoppable…" he muttered angrily.

"Ehem..." everyone looked to see Mr. Rano signaling for attention, "If everyone is done with the petty fights can we please continue?"

Everyone nodded and sat down at the rectangular table, while Mr. Saw left the room Mr. Rano said, "Now for the record please state your names and occupation." He motioned for Melissa and Sue to respond.

"Agent's Melissa Anjos and Susan Randal of World Peace and Defense. We were asked to help with the case from a friend of our client Ms. King." Melissa stated.

"Very well then now let us continue."

-------------------

At Middleton Elementary School Kim was filling in for the gym teacher of the grade fives. Since she was subbing she thought why not do something else instead of the usual run around the gym. So she set up some mats while everyone was changing and the kids were all surprised to see their principal wearing some white garments with a black belt.

When everyone was in the gym ready to go Kim says, "Alright everyone we'll start with running around the gym for five minutes then we'll get started so get moving." Everyone starts running as Kim blew the whistle.

After five minutes she made them stretch then she started with her plan. "Alright everyone since your regular teacher is out today I'm going to teach you all some Karate." This peaked the interests of many of the kids.

"Okay everyone please make six lines of five and make sure you have plenty of space to move." Everyone started getting into position and when everyone one was ready Kim continued, "Alright since we are already warmed up we'll start right away."

She quickly showed them the basics stances, kicks, punches and blocks. After going through them she partnered everyone up and made them practice taking special care to make sure they were doing it safely. Kim had a smile on her face noticing that there were some people with natural talents.

She thought, _Wow some of them are actually really good! Maybe I can get the school a Karate team? _She then looked up and checked the clock noticing that the bell would ring for lunch soon. "Alright everyone time to get changed oh and remember if any of you practice these moves on the playground you will be in a lot of trouble." She put real emphasis on this because she didn't want anyone getting hurt.

_Hmm I wonder what Ron is up to? _Kim thought as she started putting the mats away.

---------------------

At Bueno Nacho HQ Ron was in the kitchen trying to see if he could create anything that would be really good.

"Hey Ron!" A voice yelled from behind him.

He turned to see a man with dark blond hair one of his co-workers, "Hey Carle what's the sitch?" Ron asked turning back to his cooking.

"Oh nothing just wanted to see what you were up to." Carle looked over Ron's shoulder, "Trying to make something new eh?"

"Yup…though it's not as easy as making the Naco but I'll get something sooner or later." Ron smiled as he mixed some things together, "Though I'm trying to make a new extra spicy hot sauce, " He chuckled, "I just love this stuff." he continued to mix the pot full of hot and spicy ingredients and a wonderful aroma coming from it.,

"Well what ever you come up with I'm sure it'll taste great I can already smell it." Carle rubbed his hands together, "You wouldn't mind me trying some of that would you?" he looked at Ron with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Be my guest though I'm warning you it maybe a bit…"

"GAAAAAAAAAA! HOT! WATER! WATER!" Ron was too late Carle was running around trying to find something to cool down the fire in his belly.

Ron just chuckled, "Hot…" _Well I tried to warn him._

------------------

At lunch everyone met up and sat down for lunch which was surprising because Brenda decided to sit with the group she considered losers. John took sometime to catch up and when he sat down he had a sad expression on his face.

"Hey bro what's up?" Scarlet turned as he sat.

"Eh Mr. Barkin gave me detention again this morning." He started eating what the cafeteria called food.

"How'd that happen?" Amy questioned taking a bite of her salad.

"He intercepted me on the way to second period I was three seconds late." Shoveling another spoon full of food into his mouth.

"HA it's like he's got you on radar man!" Mark exclaimed patting him on the back.

"So Sam were those the agents from W.P.A.D that drove you to school this morning?" Scarlet asked turning to face him.

"Yup, charming ladies actually, " he took a bite out of his sandwich, "My mom showed one of them the papers on the way and she just skimmed through and she was really cheery about it."

"Guess that means good news for your mom right?" Brenda asked looking up from her lunch.

"I hope so mom didn't look very happy last time she came home so I'm really hoping that they will be able to do some good." He looked at his food for awhile.

"Well we're all rutting for you man." John then stood up and started to walk off.

"Hey bro where you going?" Scarlet asked him getting everyone to turn to his fleeing back.

"Library, need to finish the extra homework Mr. B gave me that or have mom nag me all night long." With that he put his tray away and headed out of the cafeteria.

Brenda shook her head, "Scarlet why is your brother such a loser?"

"Hey don't call him that!" Amy burst out.

"He gets it from dad and before you open your mouth to respond I suggest you re-think what you were going to say or else we'll be suspended again?" Scarlet warned focusing on Brenda with a deadly ice piercing glare.

Brenda just stayed quiet eater her lunch a bit shaken at the force of the attack.

Sam and Mark just shook their heads and talking about random things till the end of lunch.

------------------------

Meanwhile at Middleton Court House they were taking a lunch break and both sides where discussing their next move.

"So Tara what do you think of the situation now?" Sue questioned bringing them some lunch.

Tara grinned contently, "Oh I think its going swell," she took a sip of her tea, "I a splashily loved the looks on their faces when we took a good chunk of the life savings." Her face then grew dim, "I just hope that the final confrontation will go well because if not I…" she looked down tears fighting to escape but she stood fast and held them in.

Melissa squeezed her shoulder, "Don't worry Tara we wont lose the next round we know what it means to you and do our very best to make sure the right thing happens." Sue nodded in agreement.

"Now let's finish lunch before we think of that shall we?" Melissa offered getting a small smile out of Tara as they continued to eat.

-----------------

Josh sat in a chair completely furious. He was trying to figure out what to do and how to get back at Tara for making him lose so much. _Damn that bitch! It was going so well but then she had to drag in Stoppable! _ Someone tapped him on the shoulder pulling him out of his mental furry.

"Mr. Mankey we must discuses what our next approach is or you maybe in some serious trouble." Mr. Kuddie announced.

"I know I know…" He thought for a second then had an idea, "Well why do things the easy way…when you can do them the evil way." Josh answered with an evil grin spreading across his face.

--------------

Well there you go next chapter done with though I don't think it's my best work considering everything is not really straight forward. Please tell me what you think and what I should fix for the next chapter also if you can tell me where that last sentence came from.

Happy thanksgiving to all!


End file.
